


Here It's Safe, Here It's Warm

by Yamadori



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Hinata-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post Kibou-hen, Threesome - F/M/M, Vomiting, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamadori/pseuds/Yamadori
Summary: Even with all the talent in the world, Hinata needs them like breathing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...I think it probably says a lot that I'm more ashamed of posting this oneshot than the last one I did. OTL Please take heed of the warnings. I purposefully didn't make it as bad as it could've been, but take care if those are sensitive subjects for you. There was actually a part in here or two that was a little hard to write for me.
> 
> On a less serious note, there is not enough OT3 in the archive, and this is the beginning of my crusade to rectify that.

“Hinata-kun?”

Oh, the… The butter. It’s going to burn. He’s leaving it on the stove too long, he needs to move the pan off.

“Hinata-kun, can you hear me?” That phrase calls him back to himself a little, being spoken with a voice so similar to- “Are you still there?” There’s a note of panic edging in now.

“Yeah, I’m,” with a jerk of his wrist, Hinata removes the pan from the stovetop. The dish won’t be perfect anymore, but it still isn’t burned, at least. “Sorry. I’m here, Naegi.”

“I know it’s… a shock, to say the least. I’m so sorry you had to find out like this, Hinata-kun.” The words would be shallow coming from anyone else, but Hinata knows he means it and can hear it in his voice. It’s been months and they’ve still found nothing regarding Naegi’s own parents. Maybe they never will.

Or maybe one day he’ll get a phone call just like this, and from someone who cares a lot less than Naegi does.

“It’s… fine.” Even though it probably isn’t, but Hinata has to be fine. He has to. “Thank you for telling me. I’d rather hear from you than someone else.”

Naegi offers some more condolences, and Hinata gives him some more reassurances, and finally he sets the phone down and finishes making the sweet omelets for their breakfast before it finally hits him that his parents are dead. Killer unknown, found a year ago while he was still fully Kamukura and unable to care.

But even now, all he feels is numb as he calls out, “Breakfast is ready.”

~.~.~.~

 _“Hajime, what is_ this _?”_

_She waves the test in her hand like it’s a weapon. The number 83 stares back at him in stark red ink, marking his failure. Only a B – not good enough, never good enough. The twin faces of disappointment, both of his parents side by side, is more than he cope with._

_“S-sorry, I’m r-really sorry.” Hinata does not stutter. The only time it ever happens is if he’s flustered or going through This. Because This isn’t happening for the first time, and sickly, he knows it won’t be the last. “I… didn’t mean to get such a low score, it’s just that English is so hard for-”_

_His mother laughs, sharp, and Hinata starts to sweat. His father is the disciplinary figure in the house, but his mother is much more frightening than he could ever be. “You didn’t_ mean _to. Of course you didn’t.” She doesn’t even add anything. Just lets it hang in the air like a noose for him to step into._

 _And step into it he does. “Mama-” Oh God, OH GOD, he messed up, he messed up so bad, he hasn’t called her that since elementary school but he’s so_ anxious oh my God _\- “M-mother, sorry, it’s… I’m…” Sorry? He is, but what’s the point of saying it when he knows it won’t make it any better? But it slips out anyway, helplessly hovering, “I’m sorry I disappointed you…”_

_“You’re always a disappointment, Hajime.” She might as well slap him while she’s at it, for all the pain it makes him feel. “Go to your room. You can have just rice for dinner.”_

~.~.~.~

He wakes not with a gasp but a sharp intake of breath. Sweating, but that’s from having two bodies on either side of him in the bed. He does not have any blind, panicked moments of not knowing where he is, because he is not talentless Hinata Hajime and his mind works too fast now. Now he is Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru in one.

And it’s because his mind is able to work so fast that he recollects everything from that memory and instantly feels relief that both his parents aren’t alive anymore. It’s because his mind works so fast that he’s able to recognize 7.2 seconds just in time that he is about to be physically sick due to the relief that he feels.

Hinata bolts for the foot of the bed – he can’t go off the sides with his bedmates there, but he can’t pay them any mind beyond that, aside from hearing the sleepily concerned utterance of his name. He pushes off, pounds his feet against wooden floorboards, and makes it into the bathroom just in time to throw up in the toilet.

His mouth and throat burn by the time he’s done, tears streaming down his face, and Hinata should get up to rinse out his mouth but he suddenly realizes that he.

He can’t. He can’t get up.

He’s breathing too fast.

Hinata knows what this is. If the breath weren’t sawing in and out of his chest, he would laugh bitterly until his sides hurt. Because he has all the talent in the world shoved into his brain now, into the persona that is a meshing of Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru, and he’s still having a godforsaken panic attack on the bathroom floor like he’s thirteen years old again.

Super High School Level Therapist rears its head, tells him to hold his breath for four, breathe out for four, and- he can’t. Can’t even listen to the rest, can’t grasp onto the words he should think at himself that will help him stay calm. He’s the best person that can help himself, and Hinata is too distraught to even do that.

It isn’t until he feels gentle hands touching him lightly that Hinata realizes he’s slid further down onto the floor, trembling elbows the only thing that’s keeping his lips from touching the ground. His breath shudders in his throat as those same hands lift his head up, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his cheekbones. It isn’t until he’s looking into Komaeda’s tear-streaked face that Hinata realizes those hands are shaking as much as he is.

“Hinata-kun?” Komaeda’s voice is unsteady too as more tears roll down his face. “Breathe. Try to stay calm. Please… _Hajime, please._ ”

Komaeda almost never calls him Hajime. The three of them aren’t quite at first name basis.

It doesn’t stop him at all from choking out, “ _Nagito_.” Right before he shoves himself against Komaeda’s shirt, makes sure his mouth is pressed tight to the fabric, and screams like he hasn’t allowed himself to since Naegi’s phone call.

Hinata doesn’t know how long they stay like that. Knows it’s long enough for Nanami to creep into the bathroom at some point and wrap her arms around the boys also, a tangle of young adult limbs on the bathroom tiles.

And somewhere between it all, Hinata feels like he can breathe again.

~.~.~.~

He starts to drift to the feeling of Nanami’s hands carding through his hair, stretched out on the bed again while Komaeda makes tea for them all, some lavender blend void of caffeine he had requested from the latest secret delivery courtesy of the Future Foundation. He shivers every time her nails scrape his scalp, warmth trickling into his chest that would make him want to lean up and kiss her hard if he wasn’t so drained of energy. As it is, Hinata can only settle for rubbing his thumb against the small of her back, and hoping it says everything he can’t right now.

Finally, Komaeda brings over the three steaming mugs to the bedside table, immediately handing one to Hinata even though ordinarily he would be the first one to make a fuss about eating or drinking on the bed.

But not tonight.

Hinata sips at the tea, the smell wafting towards his nose. It tastes a little weird, but the smell is soothing enough to pull words out of him. And it’s like that, curled against his partners’ sides, that Hinata tells them the news he’d received that morning.

They don’t tell him it’s okay. They don’t tell him that they’re sorry.

Komaeda and Nanami press kisses to his forehead, his mouth, his shoulders, his neck, his cheeks – and into his skin they murmur “I love you’s” over and over again. He blinks hard, and if he lets his eyes stay closed for a long moment, it feels like they’re healing the scars on his heart. Not the pain of finding out his parents had died, but the old deep ones that his mother and father themselves had left behind.

This is how the three of them go. Puzzle pieces that fit together and make each other whole. Hinata still doesn’t understand, sometimes, how he got blessed with two people to love him. But maybe it’s Kamukura’s Luck coming into play, the same one that subdues Komaeda’s, lets them be happy and at peace; maybe it works like his too, and it just needed a lot of painful things to happen before it could give him something good. Whatever the reason, though… Hinata knows he’ll never let them go.

He’s safe here, and warm pressed between them. As long as they’re beside him, it doesn’t matter where he’s been or where he’s going. Hinata finally leans back, pulling them back down onto the bed with him. Shuts his eyes and presses himself up, smiling into somebody’s skin. “I love both of you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I ended up discussing something along this vein with a friend a little bit after the last oneshot I posted, I thought it was important to bring something up here. For that fic I was pretty much just "think whatever you like" for everything, but it's a bit different with this.
> 
> There was not space for it in the actual story, but I thought it was important to point out that the three of them are not doing Things That Adults Do In Bed Sometimes. Far as it ever gets is kissing going a little too far, but (most) clothes always stay on. Reason that it's important to point out - "Don't Kill, and Don't Be Killed" takes place at least three or four years post Kibou-hen, while this one is... only barely six months after. And after the things they've been through, none of them are really emotionally equipped to handle that just yet. They'll get there, but they need a little time first to heal. (even if I'm never going to write that out. sorry.)
> 
> Also. I have had all of this - except for this paragraph - pre-written since February 18. (and had to go through a bit of a hassle to delete and re-upload it, since that was apparently the date it wanted to have it show up for in the archive. thanks, site.) Was not intentional for it to coincide so closely with Nanami's birthday, but. #yolo


End file.
